poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Princess Luna's Dream/The Tantabus escapes stands in the old castle throne room when Team Sonic and the Mane Six show up Princess Luna: Greetings, Tantabus. I am ready. Do your worst. ball of nebula smoke rise in front of the sun and causes an eclipse. Luna is surrounded by dark magic and she becomes Nightmare Moon Team Sonic/Mane Six: gasps Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna's turning into Nightmare Moon again! Sonic: Yeah, not the kind of show I like. Nightmare Moon: laughter Rainbow Dash: Yeah? Well, we've got the cure for that! Mane Six summon their Rainbow Power while Team Sonic enter their super forms Twilight Sparkle: You ready? Super Sonic: grins You bet! Here we go! Mane Six fire the Rainbow of Light at Nightmare Moon but she is resistant Super Shadow: CHAOS- Super Sonic: CONTROL! Sonic fire their chaos energy at Nightmare, but she still resists Nightmare Moon: evilly the Tantabus becomes aware of their existence Nightmare Moon: Wait! What is it doing?! opens a portal to reality and escapes Nightmare Moon: No! It's gone! Mane Six and Team Sonic blast Nightmare Moon again and she turns back into Princess Luna Knuckles: Alright, we did it! cheers reality, Luna wakes up from his dream Princess Luna: My dream ended happily? That can't happen. A Shared Nightmare/Heading to the Dreamscape Pinkie Pie: Ooh, this is amazing! Tails: Yeah, I honestly couldn't agree more. Rainbow Dash: tired throughout Yeah, Rarity. Thanks for setting all this up. Shadow: Yeah, good job on setting up a grooming session. Fluttershy: throughout A grooming day for our pets really was a great idea. Opalescence: yowls Rarity: throughout Oh, my! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night... Opalescence: hisses Tunette: Please be careful while you're grooming Opal, Rarity. A true lady's pet needs to be groomed with care. Twilight Sparkle: throughout You know... yawns I didn't sleep well either. Tails: Neither did I. What about you, Sonic, how many hours did you get? Sonic: asleep Zero... sighs Applejack: throughout Mm-hmm. Amy Rose: Yeah. Knuckles: Yep. Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh. Pinkie Pie: I'm totally beat too! Winona: barks Applejack: All right, Winona. Time for your brushin'. Gummy: squeaks splash Ruby: Whoa... Applejack: Oops. I guess I'm too plumb tuckered out to do this right. Fluttershy: yawns I even went to bed early last night... but then I had a really scary nightmare. Team Sonic/Mane Five: Me too! Rainbow Dash: Uh, only, you know, I didn't think mine was that scary! Twilight Sparkle: Well, mine sure was. There was this blue smoke monster and... what? Fluttershy: I dreamed about a blue smoke thingy too! Rest of Main Cast: Me too! Rainbow Dash: So what? Probably just a coincidence. Twilight Sparkle: That's an awfully big coincidence. Spike: Huh. I wonder why I'' didn't have that nightmare. I slept ''great! Sapphire: Yeah, me too! Salt: So did I! other Jewel Pixie Animals nod Rarity: So then, what could've given us all the same nightmare? Tails: I don't know, hopefully it's not something invading our dreams like last time. Mane Six understood what Tails meant, before they became alicorns, Team Sonic and the Mane Six had all had nightmares for a week, this was mainly due to the Nightmare Forces, who kidnapped the Mane Six and manipulated them into becoming their new queens, the Nightmare Mane Six Sonic: Yeah... Could the Nightmare Forces be back? Fluttershy: Better not be, I don't want to be tricked into thinking I'll be forgotten again! Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, I think I know who called help. Spike, could you send a scroll to Princess Luna? Spike: Sure! All set! Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Luna, last night my friends and I all dreamed of a creature made of blue smoke. I'm sure you're very busy, but ''yawns when you have the chance, please let me know if you have any idea what it could mean. Yours, yawns Princess Twilight Sparkle.'' You can leave out the yawns. rustling Spike: fire bang Princess Luna: Which one of you saw the creature of blue smoke in your nightmare?! Fluttershy: Wow. That was fast. Twilight Sparkle: We all did. Blaze: Indeed. Spike: Not me! Jewel Pixie Animals: Or us! Applejack/Knuckles/Rainbow Dash/Shadow/Rarity/Rouge: simultaneously Ugh, we know! Twilight Sparkle: So you've encountered the smoke monster too? Princess Luna: The Tantabus is a creature of my nightmares. It escaped from my slumbers yesterday. Knuckles: Wait, what?! So it's your fault?! Silver: Go easy on her, Knuckles. Ruby: We can't assume it's her right away. Fluttershy: But how did it get into ours? Caramel: Yeah, how? Princess Luna: The Tantabus is like a parasite. My dreams must no longer be enough for it. Now it seeks others to infect and corrupt. It must have learned of you fifteen from seeing you in my dream. Spike: Whoa-whoa-whoa. So what you're saying is... you dreamed about all of them, and not me? whimpers Rainbow Dash: Uh, so Smokey gave us bad dreams. No biggie. Princess Luna: I saw that the Tantabus had grown more powerful, but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams. If its power grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare! Rainbow Dash: Okay, okay, okay, I take it back! That does sound bad! Moonlight: Really bad! Shadow: Oh, so now you realize the danger, Rainbow! Rouge: Well, is there anything we could do to help? Princess Luna: Hmm, I think I have a solution, you're familiar with the Nightmare Dreamscape, right? Sonic: Yeah, why wouldn't we be? Shadow: Wouldn't it technically be "just" the Dreamscape now? Spike: Yeah, the Nightmare Forces were destroyed, weren't they? Princess Luna: Indeed they were, if we're gonna stop the Tantabus from escaping into the real world, we're gonna need all the help, we could get. Cream: Does that me we're going to the Moon again? Cheese: Chao-chao. Princess Luna: Correct. Knuckles: Okay, but how are we gonna get there, last time we just pulled the moon closer to Equestria. Princess Luna: Don't worry, a simple teleportation spell should do the trick, wouldn't you say, girls? Rarity: Yeah, doing that would much faster, and better than being whisked away to it against your will... Princess Luna: smirks Please, being psychically blasted by the Elements and shot into the moon is worse, you have to make sure you land properly and not crash onto the moon's surface... Silver: Okay? Amy Rose: So are we gonna go or what? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, just one more thing. for Starlight Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: into the room Yeah Twilight, what is it? Twilight Sparkle: Me and my friends are just going somewhere, you're in charge of the castle till I get back. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, okay then. Twilight Sparkle: Right, let's go everypony! Mane Six and Luna warp the entire group to the Moon, they appear on the dark side of the moon Sonic: Oh, the dark side of the moon again, this feels familiar already. Sapphire: No kidding. Tails: But how do we find our way to the castle from here? Digit: Yeah... Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. at her friends We've got this. Mane Six close their eyes, their horns glowing brightly with their bodies following shortly after Shadow: Uh, what are they doing? Moonlight: I'm not sure. Mane Six's manes and tails grew longer and become more ethereal, their bodies grew taller, their coats got darker, their cutie marks changed, their horns and wings grew longer and sharper, their teeth turned to fangs, and their eyes snapped open to reveal dragon eyes of their respective eye colors Team Sonic/Jewel Pixie Animals: shocked THE NIGHTMARE MANE SIX?! get into a battle stance Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: Hey hey hey, easy guys, it's just us. Knuckles: What the?! How have been in the head one too many times?! Ruby: I honestly have no clue... Sonic: Uh, that's you speaking and not some nightmare force, right Twilight? Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: Yep, surprising ain't it? Tails: Whoa... But how did you do that? Sapphire: Yeah, wasn't the nightmare energy that took you over destroyed. Nightmare Rarity: Well, not all of it darling. Caramel: Wha... What do you mean? Nightmare Rainbow Dash: You see, not long our coronation, Luna noticed that our bodies still had some of that nightmare energy from our time possessed by the Nightmare Forces. Nightmare Fluttershy: We were a bit scared at first, considering the amount of terror we brought as those nightmare ponies. Moonlight: Uh-huh... Nightmare Pinkie Pie: Not to mention, no one wants to deal with six nightmarefied Princesses, recently ascended or not. Ruby: Who would? Nightmare Applejack: However, Luna noticed the evilness of the energy had been destroyed due to the Dreamscape's citizens being returned to normal. Pearl: So? Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: What that means is that not only can we use it for good intentions now, but we can also transform into our Nightmare Forms at will and keep our personalities intact while doing so. Blaze: That's amazing. Knuckles: Yeah, saves us from accidentally beating you guys up. Cream: But why did you girls keep this a secret for so long? Princess Luna: They didn't want you all worrying, I know their corruption must of been pretty gut-wrenching to say the least. Salt: Yeah... Cream and Amy were reduced to tears, and you should've seen the look on Sonic's face. Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: If anything, you're right, did I even mention how the Nightmare Forces transformed us after they ponynapped us. Shadow: No, you didn't... Nightmare Rarity: Well... scene flashbacks to when the Mane Six were tied up at the shadow castle, they struggled to break free when Shadowfright, apparently the leader of the Nightmare Forces, appears Shadowfright: We have made our offer very clear. Twilight Sparkle: Doesn't seem very clear to me. Rarity: Clear?! You know what's crystal clear? The fact that some redecoration would do wonders for this place. Bad decorating aside, we would never and will never stay here. Ponyville is our home. Rainbow Dash: You tell them, Rarity! Applejack: No lies are getting into our heads! Pinkie Pie: You got that right! Fluttershy: Yeah. lunges Shadowfright: Oh, but we know that. All you want to do is help. Twilight Sparkle: Us? Help you? scoffs Highly unlikely. General Nightmare Force: But we do need help from pretty ladies like yourselves...don't we Larry? Shadowfright: the general General Nightmare Force: worried I, uh mean-don't we Shadowfright? Shadowfright: the general and turns back to the Mane Six Without you six, our entire existence is meaningless. Your honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic could save us! Twilight Sparkle: No. The Princesses. Team Sonic. They need us. Shadowfright: slyly Do they? Or will they reject your gifts when new ponies show up. Ponies less of your type maybe? Mane Six think back to their nightmares, Team Sonic's laughter can be heard as Twilight cringes can be heard saying: "You're so much better than the Mane Six." Mane Six slowly got more concerned Twilight Sparkle: But they'd never forget us. Rarity: Would they? Rainbow Dash: Of course they wouldn't. Applejack: They're our friends. Pinkie Pie: I would hate it if they weren't. Fluttershy: Me too. Nightmare Forces swirl around them Shadowfright: Stay with us and your gifts will never be taken for granted. General Nightmare Force: And you'll never be forgotten. streams of smoke with stars on them flew into the Mane Six's horns and wings and heads and their eyes glowed and turned dragon like as they shed a tear in fear Twilight Sparkle: entranced Never? Rarity: entranced We just want to help. Rainbow Dash: entranced That's all we ever want to do. Applejack: entranced We've always done great things. Pinkie Pie: entranced We really want to. Fluttershy: entranced Helping is really what we want to do. Shadowfright: darkly And you six will help more than you've ever dreamed! Mane Six: entranced More than we... Ever dreamed... Mane Six slumped back as as they felt themselves slipping away, still able to see, but unable to move any part of their bodies, the mist then engulfed them completely of flashback Moonlight: By the stars... Cream: shocked That's horrifying... Cheese: Chao-chao... Sonic: Yeah, like something out of a scary movie... Shadow: smirks Like your werehog form wasn't scary enough. chuckles Sonic: annoyed Oh shut up. Nightmare Pinkie Pie: Yeah... It really was. Knuckles: So Shadowfright and the General tricked you six that we could just forget about you six? Pearl: No wonder you were so relieved to see us when we loosened the Nightmare Energy's grip on you. Nightmare Applejack: Indeed, while we're talking, I should mention that being possessed wasn't a pleasant experience to say the least. Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we felt so... cold and alone... Nightmare Rarity: Our bodies were being controlled, but our souls remained in tact, which was why the nightmare energy lost control of us on a few occasions. Nightmare Rainbow Dash: Yeah, had you guys not reminded us all much you loved us all, we likely would've been gone for good. Tails: Yeah. I'm glad that wasn't the case. Nightmare Pinkie Pie: Me too, cause not gonna lie, as soon as I got possessed, I thought I was dead. Nightmare Fluttershy: Yeah, I felt like I was floating without a body in a black limbo... Amy Rose: sighs Some of us know how that feels. at Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Blaze, remembering how they were left in a colorless frozen state after being kidnapped by the Time Eater Sonic: Anyways, do you think you could light the way or something? Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: I thought you'd never ask. Nightmare Mane Six use their magic to illuminate the darkness before guiding Team Sonic, Spike and Luna to the Dream Castle on the other side of the moon, as the Mane Six return to their original forms, everyone gasps in amazement Amy Rose: Wow... It's beautiful... Rarity: Yeah, certainly better than the last time we were here... Knuckles: Relax guys, that whole Nightmare Mane Six mess is in the past, the important thing is that you're all here with us and those evil forces are gone. Sonic and the Mane Six get into a group hug Princess Luna: smiles Let's go inside, shall we? Shadow: sighs Fine. Let's just let the record show that I'' am against this. Sonic: Understood. Heading into the Dreamscape Castle Sonic, the Mane Six, Luna and Spike walk up towards the castle, as the group enters, the Dreamscape citizens were hard at work making dreams, the entire group look in awe Sonic: Way past cool... Dreamscape creatures all see them and happily run over to them Princess Luna: calmly Hello, everyone! How have you all been? Jerome: We've been great ever since we returned back to normal. Spike: Hey Jerome, long time no see! Jerome: Good to see you again, little dragon, you too, Hedgehog. Rarity: You know him? Sonic: Oh right, we never told you girls. Knuckles: So, not only do you live here, but you help with our dreams? Larry: Indeed, and ever since Luna began helping us, the dream realm has been a lot safer. Shadow: Good to hear. After all, we wouldn't wanna another incident like Nightmare Moon or the Nightmare Mane Six to happen again, right? Mane Six and Luna agree, considering their past experiences Gaiman: Oh, guests, wasn't expecting this. who was on him, flies over to Cream and Cheese Cream: Oh, what a pleasant surprise. chuckles Cheese: Chao-chao-chao. Gaiman: Thanks, name's Gaiman by the way. Sonic: Okay, we'll remember that. Fluttershy: Uh, who's this- sweet little angel? Cream: Oh, that's Buffy, me and Cheese found her while we were... eyes shrink slightly in the dungeon... nervously Rarity: concerned Oh... Applejack: Sorry about that y'all... Cream: It's alright, Miss Applejack, you and the others weren't in control of your actions at the time, so I don't blame you. Cheese: Chao-chao, chao. purple bird like creature comes in cheerfully Doran: Mare in the Moon! Princess Luna: eyes shrink in worry D- D- Doran: happily You've have changed! You seem friendlier and nicer than when we first met! past them to see Team Sonic, Spike, the Jewel Pixie Animals, and the Mane Six; excited Who are your friends?! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sapphire, Tunette, Digit, Ruby, Moonlight, Caramel, Diamond, Salt, and Pearl. Tails: Friend of yours, Princess Luna? Doran: Yep, the name's Doran. Rarity: smiles My, Doran you are simply a lovely shade a purple, if I do say so myself... rest of the Mane Six agree Doran: blushes Thank you. ats the Mane Six, realizing they're alicorns; shocked You six are also royalty! Your highnesses! and the rest of the Dreamscape citizens follow suit Twilight Sparkle: nervously That's not necessary. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, you don't really need to bow. suddenly runs past the Mane Six, sending them spinning, when they stopped, they had their crowns and regalia on Mane Six: confused Huh? Sonic: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Rarity, Princess Rainbow Dash, Princess Fluttershy, Princess Pinkie Pie, and Princess Applejack, The Princesses of Harmony. And also the Princesses of Friendship, Generosity, Royalty, Kindness, Laughter, and Honesty respectively. Doran: smiles You mean the Princesses of the Elements of Harmony themselves! That's amazing! Twilight Sparkle: Sonic Sometimes, I actually wonder how you do that. Sonic: I know right. Larry: Luna looking worried Is there something wrong, Luna? Princess Luna: Huh, it's nothing, Larry. It's just that I- Jerome: Wasn't expecting us to welcome you back with open arms and smiles? We understand, Luna, I mean, your Nightmare Moon form did kinda corrupt us into the Nightmare Forces. Silver: Uh, wait, are you saying that Nightmare Moon TURNED you into the Nightmare Forces. Dreamscape citizens nod Salt: Is this true, Luna? Princess Luna: sadly Sadly yes, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that before, but with the amount of pressure I was in at the time, it's just... Applejack: It's alright, I'm sure they would've understood. Princess Luna: I know, but... at the Mane Six Your corruption. at the Dreamscape Citizens Their corruption, my corruption, they were all because of the darkness within my heart... Amy Rose: Well, the past is in the past, you can't change it, but we can always try to make things better for the future, right? Princess Luna: before smiling I suppose you're right, Miss Rose, now, we must get to business at once, the sooner we stop the Tantabus the better. the group walk into a room with several beds for Team Sonic and the Mane Six Gaiman: We've prepared everything exactly as you requested. Princess Luna: Thank you, Gaiman. walks out the room Blaze: So what's the plan? Princess Luna: Simple, as you fifteen slumber here, I will pursue the creature into whichever of your dreams it infests. Rouge: Huh, I see. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! It'll be like a princess sleepover! Twilight Sparkle: Speaking of princesses, aren't you gonna ask Celestia and Cadance for their help as well? Knuckles: Yeah, it would wise to have a backup plan just in case this goes south. Princess Luna: There is nothing they can do. They have no power in the realm of sleep. Only I can move from dream to dream. I am afraid nopony can help me tonight. Applejack: Even us? Princess Luna: Especially you. You have all suffered so much because of me. You need only slumber while ''I hunt the Tantabus in your dreams. Spike: I know you said nopony can help, but I'm no pony! I'm gonna stay up and watch over you guys just in case! Twilight Sparkle: Aw, thank you, Spike! Applejack: yawns One good thing about not sleepin' well last night – shouldn't be too hard to fall asleep now. Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding?! This is so exciting, I don't know how I'm ever going to— loudly Rest of main cast: noises Pursuing the Tantabus ??? Main cast: gasps Shadow: Well, that was unpleasent. Spike: What happened? Caramel: Are you guys okay? Fluttershy: That... that was terrible! I-I never want to have that nightmare again! Rainbow Dash: shivers Me either! Sapphire: Oh my... Spike: But Luna caught it, didn't she? Sonic: Beats me... But seriously, Luna, did you? Princess Luna: I am so sorry, my friends. I failed. It will be back to infect your dreams the next time you sleep. Fluttershy: Oh, no! Knuckles: Darn it! Applejack: Yeah. I reckon I could live without seeing that thing ever again. Princess Luna: But you will. Again and again, every night, until it grows powerful enough to infect the waking world! Moonlight: Oh, so like a endless cycle? Princess Luna: Yeah, I'm afraid so. sadly After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am once again responsible for harming others is more than I can bear. Cream: Aw, don't be too hard on yourself, Miss Luna... Pinkie Pie: Yeah, it'll be okay! Everypony makes mistakes! Princess Luna: As long as none of you dreamt about another pony, the Tantabus remains confined to your dreams. I still have a chance to catch it before it's too late. Pinkie Pie: Phew, that's good to hear! Although after you left, I did happen to dream that I was eating a giant ice-cream cone with all of Ponyville while taking a test we hadn't studied for. See, what'd I tell ya? Everypony makes mistakes! eyes shrink in shock Knuckles: Pinkie; shocked You did WHAT?!? Twilight Sparkle: But that means the Tantabus could be turning every dream in Ponyville into a nightmare! Princess Luna: It is far worse than that. Infecting all those dreams gives it more and more power. Soon it will be able to escape into the real world and infect Equestria with its nightmare plague! Rarity: Then you must let us help you stop it before that happens! Blaze: Yeah, we're not having another Nightmare Moon/Nightmare Mane Six incident, not now, not ever! Fluttershy: But how? The Tantabus was able to escape Luna when it only had fifteen dreams it could get to! Silver: Yeah, chances are that thing's gonna be pretty busy now... Princess Luna: It is true. With so many dreams to hide in, I do not know how I can catch it. Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... What if everypony in Ponyville were having one dream? Amy Rose: Great idea, Twilight, but can Luna even do that? Princess Luna: I... can create shared dreams, yes, but for so many ponies at once? I have never done anything like that. The amount of power it would take... Rouge: Luna dear, you've dealt with worse before, no doubt you can do it again! Fluttershy: Yeah, it is worth a try, isn't it? Princess Luna: Of course. I will do anything to end this, including accept your help. I cannot allow the Tantabus to escape into the real world. All of you must now go back to sleep and hope that I can create such a dream. Spike: snoring zaps The Ponyville Dreamscape muffin squawks Derpy: meow Salt: Well, this is new... Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Luna did it! Applejack: shivers Big Mac! Boy, I'm glad to see somethin' familiar! Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Starlight Glimmer: Huh, guys, what's going on? Blaze: Hard to explain really. Pearl: Yeah... Princess Luna: Ponies! Ponies: Princess Luna! Princess Luna: There is no time for bowing, my friends! There is something coming, something terrible! No, it is already here! growling screaming Princess Luna: I am so sorry! I brought this upon you! But I will end it now! noises screaming Twilight Sparkle: Princess, what's wrong? Princess Luna: grunts It... is taking all my strength just to hold this massive dream together! You will have to stop it! I truly wish I did not have to ask this of you! Twilight Sparkle: Then you're in luck. Rainbow Dash: Yeah! We're already on it! Sunset Shimmer: And we'll help too! Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah, seeing as how we've gotten pulled into this. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, honest mistake. nervously Knuckles: Pinkie a death stare WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU HADN'T DREAMT ABOUT SHARING ICE CREAM WITH THE WHOLE TOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE! Ruby: Easy on the temper, Knux, you're gonna scare her. Knuckles: sighs Alright, sorry Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Eh, it's okay, we're all kinda use to your anger issues by now. roaring ??? Luna Forgives Herself/Defeating the Tantabus/More Jewel Pixie Animals Princess Luna: straining I cannot hold this dream together much longer! Equestria will fall because of me! roaring Spike: Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that? Twilight Sparkle: I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna! Princess Luna: If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place! Applejack: Say what now?! Super Sonic: What do you mean?! Princess Luna: I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night... pants ...to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon! Tantabus continues its feeding Diamond: What?! Fluttershy: But why would you do that?! Super Knuckles: Yeah, why?! Princess Luna: To make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me! But it seems I have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more! Twilight Sparkle: But that means you might just be the key to stopping all this! Rainbow Dash: Yeah! If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon, then you just gotta stop feeling bad for what you did! Tantabus finishes its feeding and takes on the form of a giant Nightmare Moon Super Amy: Whoa! Sapphire: Looks like someone's overcompensating! Tantabus uses its horn to open a portal to the real world Digit: Oh, this is bad! Super Shadow: Luna, you have to forgive yourself before that thing escapes and threatens everyone in Equestria! Princess Luna: How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then. My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare! Tantabus starts making its way into the real world Twilight Sparkle: But look at what you're ''doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! ''You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust us ''enough to believe we're right? Tantabus growls Princess Luna: ...I do! noises ding! Sonic turn back to normal Princess Luna: Thank you. Thank you all. Sonic: No problem. Starlight Glimmer: What can I say, it's the least we could do. Even if me, Sunset, and Trixie weren't involved till last minute. Princess Luna: the Mane 9 And you nine, I have a present that my sister wants you to show like what your friends have. Luna pulls out a small chest and hands it to Twilight. When Twilight opens the chest, it reveals nine more Jewel Pixie Animals Cream: More Jewel Pixie Animals! Princess Luna: When my sister took care of the first Jewel Pixie Animals, I took care of these so I can give them to you as a gift. Twilight Sparkle: Wow... up Thanks so much, Luna... Sonic: Huh, looks like you and the others have new friends now, Sapphire. Sapphire: Yeah. screen fades to black crowing Twilight Sparkle: gasps Luna did it! Rainbow Dash: yawns Applejack: She sure did! Only... I'm not exactly sure ''what she did. the Mane Six and Team Sonic were back at the Castle of Friendship, talking to Sunset, Trixie, and Starlight. Larry, Jerome, Buffy, Doran, and Gaiman were also present. The Mane Nine's Jewel Pixie Animals are playing with Team Sonic's Jewel Pixie Animals Twilight Sparkle: Luna created the Tantabus to punish herself! The worse she felt, the more power it had! But once she finally forgave herself for what Nightmare Moon did... Spike: Poof! Fluttershy: Shh! Larry: Well, seems like quite accomplishment for Luna. Jerome: grins Indeed so, Larry, indeed so. Knuckles: Yeah, needless to say, that was pretty crazy. Pinkie Pie: nods A little bit nerve-wrecking, but WORTH IT! I mean, now we have Jewel Pixie Animals just like Team Sonic, can you believe it? Starlight Glimmer: Kinda, I suppose, I might get used to having a companion of my own. Tails: Well I promise you'll get use to it very quickly. Sonic: Yeah. chuckles Doran: Well, I'm glad you were able to stop the Tantabus before it was able to escape. Gaiman: Yeah, I don't think even Celestia would've been able to stop it, let alone Luna. Spike: Huh, you know, while we're speaking of Luna, I wonder what she's dreaming about now. scene cuts to Luna, who was fast asleep in her bed, dreaming peacefully. The episode ends with Luna in a restful sleep on a bed of grass, surrounded by colorful flowers and a waterfall Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5